


What Moirails Are For

by therealalex12



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Gen, Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Pale, homestuck valentine exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealalex12/pseuds/therealalex12
Summary: Eridan has some important news to share with Karkat, and they hope they take it well.





	What Moirails Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a fic I wrote for the 2018 Homestuck Secret Valentine! A lot of this is based off of my Karkat timeline, where I was pale with Kanaya and somewhat pale with Eridan (like polyamorous? IDK). I hope you guys enjoy it! If you’re wondering why pronouns are different, both Karkat and Eridan used they/them in my timeline, and I strongly headcanon them as genderqueer and genderfluid respectively.

“Kar? Can you come here for a second?” Eridan sat in their respiteblock on a couch, wringing their hands together nervously.

Karkat walked into the room, sitting down besides them, flattening their red dress on their lap.  “WHAT IS IT?”

“Wwell,” they stuttered, “there’s been somethin on my mind for a wwhile.”  Eridan took a deep breath.  “I’vve been thinkin about it a lot, and I think i might not be a guy all the time, ya knoww?”  They bit their lip, a small puncture appearing and drop of violet blood coming out from their sharp teeth.  “Just please don’t be mad at me.”

Karkat looked at them dead in their eyes and held their shoulders.  “ERIDAN.  LOOK AT ME.  I’M THE QUEEREST PERSON YOU KNOW, DO YOU THINK I’D BE MAD AT YOU?”  Eridan hesitated for a moment, but Karkat cut them off.  “THE ANSWER IS NO, I DON’T WANT YOU TO WORRY.”  Eridan began to cry tears of happiness, but Karkat began shooshpapping them before they could start going to far.  “SHHHH, IT’S OK.  YOU’LL BE FINE.” After Eridan calmed down, Karkat perked up and stood up from the couch.  “HOLD ON, I HAVE AN IDEA!”  

Karkat started to run out of the room, and Eridan yelled after them “Just don’t tell anyone!” Karkat shot them a thumbs up in response.

10 minutes passed, and Karkat came back into the respiteblock with an arm full of clothes, and dropped them next to Eridan.  “HERE! I GOT AS MUCH AS I COULD. AND GOT WHAT I THOUGHT WOULD FIT AND WHAT YOU’D LIKE.  YOU CAN KEEP WHATEVER WORKS.”

Eridan smiled “Kar, you shouldn’t havve-” They started rooting through the various garments, looking for something to try on.

“IT’S ALRIGHT,” Karkat replied, blushing.  “KANAYA HAD SOME EXTRA CLOTHES THAT SHE GAVE TO ME, AND I DON’T WEAR THEM ALL THAT OFTEN.”

Eridan grabbed several items and ran into the walk in closet they had.  “I’ll try these on, and I’ll ask ya howw ya like them.”  They closed the door behind them and Karkat waited.  5 minutes later, they came out in a black, baggy sweater, and a gold, sparkly skirt.  “Wwhat do you think?” They gave a little spin.

“HMM,” Karkat looked them up and down.  “THOUGH BLACK AND GOLD GO GREAT TOGETHER, I DON’T THINK A SWEATER WORKS WITH A MINISKIRT.”  They were right, the curve-fitting skirt didn’t compliment the form-disappearing sweater.  Eridan returned to the closet and came out a lot sooner.  They came out in a black t-shirt that read “Bad Kids Club” in cursive and a purple skater skirt, in their blood color.  “Noww?”

“I THINK IT LOOKS GREAT!” Karkat cheered.  “BUT ISN’T THERE SOMETHING MORE FITTING OF YOUR CASTE?  YOU KNOW, MORE NOBLE?”  They thought for a moment, making sure they didn’t grab just casual clothes.

“Oh yeah, I think I grabbed a nice dress.” They went into the closet one more time and came out smiling brightly.  They stood in a purple dress, made of sheer fabric, and it covered one shoulder.  “I lovve it!” they shouted.  They spun around several times, the dress flowing in the air, until they got too dizzy and had to sit down.

“YOU LOOK GREAT!” Karkat came over and looked them up and down.  “YEP, TRULY GREAT.”  After Eridan stood up again, Karkat lowered their voice.  “I KNOW YOU DIDN’T WANT ME TO TELL ANYONE, BUT I THINK KANAYA COULD REALLY HELP US OUT.” They sighed.  “I’M GONNA BE HONEST, I’M SHIT AT MAKEUP, BUT I THINK KANAYA COULD REALLY HELP.”

Eridan sat and pondered for a minute, thinking it over.  “You came out to Kan first, right? Do you think she’d be judgy of me?”  The two haven’t had the best track record, but getting together over a cup of tea was tolerable.  “I’m just worried she’ll tell the others.”

“HOW ABOUT THIS,” Karkat said.  “I BRING HER IN HERE AND I CAN GIVE HER THE RUNDOWN OF THINGS, AND WE CAN SEE HOW SHE REACTS.”

“That sounds fine, I’ll wwait here.”  Karkat left the room and came back a minute later with Kanaya.

“All Right, What Do We Have Here,” she said as she walked in.  “Oh,” she said as Eridan sat on the couch.  “Hello Eridan.”

“Hi Kan,” they replied.  Karkat nudged them to start speaking.  “Wwell, uh, I told Kar that that I don’t really feel like a guy all the time, and I was wonderin if you’d maybe help doin my makeup?”

“Since I Was Glad To Help Karkat When They Came Out To Me, I Guess I’ll Help You As Well.” Kanaya left the room and returned 10 minutes later with a large case of makeup.  “Come Over To Your Vanity,” she said.  Eridan sat down and she placed the box on the table of the vanity, opening up its tiers and drawers.  “I Assume Mostly Purple With Hints Of Gold Would Suit You.” She took out a bottle of purple lipstick, black eyeliner, and gold and purple eyeshadow, along with some brushes.  “Now Sit Still.”  

She carefully went around the crease of their eyes, not straying from the straight lines, and added small wings at the end.  She took one of the brushes out and applied purple eyeshadow on their eyelids, and gold eyeshadow on the innermost part. She then opened the lipstick and slowly covered their lips in a nice violet hue.  She closed the lipstick and looked them over.  “Hold On, I Might Have Something To Add A Final Touch.” She pulled out a pair of golden hoop clip earrings and clipped them to their ear fins.  “There.  You Can Look In The Mirror Now.”

Eridan turned around and looked in the mirror, and their face lit up. “Oh my cod, Kan, I look wwonderful!”  They started to tear up, but Karkat papped them and handed them a tissue before the eyeliner could smear.  “Kar, thanks so much for all of this.  For lettin me be honest with you, for givin me these clothes, and for askin Kan to come over.”

Karkat gave them a hug an smiled.  “IT’S NO PROBLEM.  THAT’S WHAT MOIRAILS ARE FOR.”


End file.
